


Ever Essential

by redheadgrrl1960



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgrrl1960/pseuds/redheadgrrl1960
Summary: Before the twins go to their father's house in the Hamptons they give Miranda some shocking intel and advice regarding Andrea, her second assistant. As Miranda finds herself home alone for Thanksgiving, she remembers the girls' words just as Andrea walks through the door with the Book. What if the girls are right?





	Ever Essential

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net in November 2012.

Being home alone was indeed overrated. Miranda gazed around the pristine kitchen and let her gaze travel toward the family room next to it. No books left behind by the twins, no breadcrumbs, no glass of milk sitting on the counter. Her housekeeper had taken care of every last trace after the girls left to spend the holiday with their father and his new wife and then gone home to her family. Miranda dropped her purse onto said counter and sighed. Hadn't she convinced herself the last few days that she needed some time to herself, to sort herself out? Why did that seem like a horrendous idea all of a sudden?

She pulled off her coat and tossed across the counter in the same practiced manner that she threw it toward Andrea every morning. The unwelcome thought of her second assistant made her frown. She wasn't ready to deal with the thoughts of the young woman, not just yet.

"Not without a glass of red wine first," Miranda muttered and strolled toward the bar. She opened a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and poured some in a glass, not even bothering to let it breathe. Knowing full well this behavior was not to be recommended, Miranda sat down on the love seat, kicked off her Prada heels and tucked her legs beneath her.

She debated whether to turn on the television, but opted against it, certain that she'd come across some cheesy holiday movie that would grate on her nerves by showing nauseatingly happy people. And emphasize what a failure she was on the home front. The divorce had been finalized for almost eight months and the press had moved on to other pastures. That was good. Better than good. _Runway_ was breaking records and winning awards left and right. She had compensated Nigel for screwing him over in Paris and they were now better friends than ever, or should be if she allowed their friendship to flourish. Emily would go on to work for _Runway UK_ in a month and she had all but thrown herself forward to kiss Miranda's pumps when she found out. And Andrea…

Miranda moaned and stared at her empty glass. She had finished two glasses of wine now and it really should be enough. It had to be. Besides, if she started downing alcohol every time her second assistant surfaced in her mind, she'd soon develop a problem.

Andrea would be first assistant and that meant working even closer together for the next year until Andrea went on to whatever job she coveted. No doubt writing about social injustice in some prestigious morning paper or periodical. That in itself was worrisome. The girl had such a huge, tender heart, and writing about the darker side of humanity and their suffering might break it. Miranda sighed and rubbed her temple. What was it Cassidy had said while having brunch at Pastis last Sunday? They had talked about the girls going to their father's during Thanksgiving when Cassidy suddenly grabbed Miranda's hand and held it tightly.

"But what about you, Mom?" she had asked and looked at Miranda with huge eyes. "You can't sit there all alone during the holidays. I mean, Caro and I will be gone for five days. Five days! That's an eternity and _Runway_ will be closed."

"I'll be fine, Bobbsey," Miranda had tried to say, but was drowned out by Caroline who slapped her palm against the table hard enough to make their orange juice glasses jump.

"I know, Cass! Mom should invite Andy."

"What?" Miranda dropped her fork.

"Yes, she totally should. You should, Mom. She's alone for Thanksgiving too. She's not going home to Ohio."

"What are you talking about?" Miranda's head spun as she tried to absorb what the girls were saying. "How can you possibly know about Andrea's plans?"

"We talk with her all the time, Mom." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Sometimes when she leaves The Book, we're still up, and we often call her on our lunch break. Ow!"

"Idiot," Cassidy hissed. "That's our secret."

"Whoops." Caroline blinked. "Sorry."

"Let me get this straight. You converse with Andrea on a regular basis, as in every day, and interrogate her what her plans for the holidays are?"

"Not interrogate. She's nice, Mom. She takes time to talk to us like real people. We did our best to prank her when she was new, but she forgave us and we've become…friends. You should ask her over for turkey or something. If you got to know her like we have, you'd see why she's so great." Cassidy was still holding her mother's hand and now squeezed it before letting go.

"Don't you already think she's great, Mom?" Caroline asked.

"I—I think Andrea is an adequate assistant, yes." Miranda looked down at her utensils, knowing she should probably not pick them up yet as her hands were shaking so badly.

"Adequate, huh? She's awesome, Mom. She's also not very happy right now. She wouldn't tell us, but then we sort of weaseled it out of her."

Not happy? Andrea was unhappy? A cold fist clamped down around Miranda's heart. Was Andrea unhappy at _Runway_? Was she leaving? "Really?"

"Yes. Really." Cassidy scowled. "Her parents haven't been very nice to her. She wouldn't say why or how exactly, but that's why she's in New York over the holiday season. She has nowhere to go, Mom. She should come and stay at the townhouse."

"A preposterous idea, Bobbsey." Miranda gripped her fork so hard it hurt her hand. "Why would she want to visit us?"

"She likes us. She likes you." Caroline looked innocently at her mother. "That's pretty obvious, Mom."

"W-what?" Looking around, Miranda made sure her daughter's words weren't overheard. "What is obvious?"

"We know how Andy feels, Mom. Ever since you had that near accident when stepping out of the car, she's been…different. Every time you come up in conversation, she's on edge."

"Most of my staff is on edge around me." Miranda smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, not that way." Cassidy drummed her fingertips against the table. "She told us about the incident because she wanted us to hear it from someone who was there and could reassure us you were fine. She started crying, Mom. She tried to pretend she wasn't, but it was pretty obvious. When we sort of called her on it, she said she'd gotten such a scare, but that we could just relax because you were all right."

Had Andrea gone through all that extra trouble to reassure the twins and not even taken any credit for it? Miranda wasn't surprised. Andrea was a caring young woman. She was special.

The door opened toward the street and broke Miranda out of her reverie. She stood and found herself taking a deep breath before she walked out into the foyer. Andrea was just hanging the dry cleaning in the closet and Miranda's presence made her jump as she emerged.

 

"Miranda. Hello. Good evening." Andrea stood there, dressed in a warm wool coat, black skinny jeans and tall black leather boots. Holding The Book out, she frowned as Miranda made no movement as to accept it. Placing it on the dresser, Andrea frowned a little. "Are you all right, Miranda? The girls?"

"Are in the Hamptons."

"Yes, they texted me an hour ago." Andrea looked as if she inhaled deeply and then held her breath a moment before stepping closer. "The house must seem empty without them."

"It is." Shocked that she'd let that slip, Miranda pressed her lips together. Time to end this evening chat. "Can I offer you something hot to drink before you go home? It's so cold outside." Miranda knew now that she had to be either drunk or losing it completely for reasons of temporary insanity. Was her mouth not connected to her brain?

"Oh. Yes, some tea would be lovely, thank you. I can make it."

"Probably a good idea. I'm not a tea person."

"I've noticed." Andrea grinned.

Cheeky girl. Miranda motioned for the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools at the counter. There she observed Andrea deftly boiling water and measuring one of the fragrant teas in one of the drawers.

"Can I make you some coffee?" Andrea motioned toward the coffee machine.

"No. I'll never sleep that way." Miranda thought of pouring some more wine, but knew that could only lead to more trouble. Clearly she'd had enough as it was.

"Pellegrino?"

"Yes. Thank you." It made Miranda chuckle inwardly when her uncommon nicety made Andrea do a double-take. Suddenly feeling as if it was easier to breathe, Miranda sipped her mineral water and watched Andrea inhale the aroma of her tea.

"This sure beats Earl Grey in a bag," Andrea said, running her tongue across her lower lip. "Very nice."

Oh, God. Where did that oxygen go again? Miranda watched how the pink tip of Andrea's tongue did a repeat performance and had to clench her thighs. Was Andrea even remotely aware of how sexy that was? How alluring she was when she leaned against the counter next to Miranda and hummed – hummed – while sipping the tea? Probably not. The girl was guileless. That was one of the things that were so refreshing about Andrea. She had rarely, if ever, any hidden agenda.

"My daughters are your biggest fans, I understand," Miranda said, not sure why she chose to put Andrea on the spot like that. Because she could, probably.

"Wh-what?" Quickly placing the mug back on the counter, Andrea looked wide-eyed at Miranda. "Oh, the twins. Yes. Um. They're great." She peered at Miranda through her long bangs. "Do you mind? We only chat about everyday stuff, mainly."

"Cassidy says you were most reassuring and kind when that fool almost ran us over."

"Oh, that. I just didn't want them to worry. I was afraid that some paparazzi might have snapped a picture or something." Andrea gave a one-shoulder shrug. "Didn't want them to see that on any of the blogs before they heard from you."

"You didn't say that he missed us because you pushed me back in the car and threw yourself on top of me." Miranda studied Andrea carefully as she recalled how stunned, shocked, really, she'd been when Andrea had pivoted and slammed into her, knocking Miranda flat on her back onto the backseat of the Mercedes. Next thing she knew, the girl was on top of her, sliding her hands up and down Miranda's body, frantically asking if she was all right.

"Nah, didn't want to make a whole drama out of it." Blushing, Andrea scrutinized her tea before meeting Miranda's gaze.

"And now my daughters inform me that you're not going home for the holidays. Not even Christmas?" Miranda saw something ghost over Andrea's face, a profound sadness that came and went very fast, but lingered in her eyes.

"Yeah, my parents and I sort of had a falling out. It'll sort itself, I'm sure. I'll just give them some more time. I had…I had hoped…I had—" Andrea's eyes grew in panic as large tears formed and clung to her eyelashes only to dislodge and run down her cheeks.

"You had hoped they'd come around before the holidays." It wasn't a question. Miranda could read this on Andrea's face as if it had been stamped there.

"Yes." Andrea quickly wiped at her cheeks. "Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to drop that on you."

"I asked, didn't I?" Miranda tilted her head. "With whom are you spending the holidays?"

"I thought perhaps my friends, Doug and Lily, but Doug is going home to Ohio and Lily, well, she's actually sp-spending it with my ex-boyfriend and his new g-g-girlfriend." Andrea was trembling now. "Nigel offered to bring me to his grandmother's, but—I don't know anyone in his family but him. That'd be so strange."

Outraged at Andrea's family, whatever the reason for the falling out was, Miranda placed her glass on the counter with a decisive gesture. "Stay here."

It was interesting to watch the penny drop for Andrea. Her jaw dropped, which made her lips part in that soft, enticing way, her eyes widened, which made them look even more like pools of chocolate, and Miranda could almost hear the wheels turn as Andrea mulled her words over. "Here? With you?"

"Unless being home alone in your apartment is preferable to you?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean, no it isn't…yes, I'd love to."

"Goodness. Is that Andrea-speak for you wanting to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas here?"

"Yes." More tears overflowed and now Miranda couldn't resist any longer. She raised her hand and pushed the dampness from Andrea's cheeks with her fingertips.

"No more tears. Your parents will come around. How could they not? You're their pride and joy."

"Not right now."

"I think you are. You don't have to confide their reasons, if you don't want to, but as a mother, I don't see how you can remain angry with a child forever, no matter what they've done, or not done."

"I haven't done anything wrong, not as I see it, but they can't see the changes in me as anything but a problem. I've always been the perfect daughter to them, and I guess my falling off the pedestal they put me on was more than they could take." Andrea rubbed her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Miranda. I didn't mean to sit here with all my issues and put yet another damper on your Thanksgiving."

"Again, I asked." Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Right?"

"Okay. Yes." Andrea straightened her back. "They blame me for Nate leaving. They think I failed him. They blame me for not trying hard enough to get him back. Honestly, I don't want him back even if he hadn't moved in with a new girl. He hated even more who I've become, who I'm turning out to be as I'm finding my way." Andrea gripped the seat of the stool with both hands. "The final straw was when I came out to my parents. Guess it was bad timing after everything that had happened. I really wanted them to understand why I would never try with Nate again, perhaps never with any other boy."

Came out? Miranda couldn't breathe. Was it possible? "Are you a lesbian, Andrea?"

"Not entirely sure, but the way I feel sort of suggests that I'm that, or perhaps bisexual. Labels are hard and limiting, don't you think?"

Miranda snorted. "You're telling me? The Dragon Lady, Snow Queen, Devil in Prada?"

"God, I didn't even think of that. I mean, I never think of you that way."

"Really? I'm sure that's the first thing people share with my new assistants. The boss's monikers."

"Oh, for sure." Andrea colored faintly. "Does it hurt you?"

"No. Labels help us maintain an image…and they curse us when the images are forced upon us." Miranda wasn't sure why Andrea's words had made her relax, but the fact was she was drawn to this young woman in a way she had never experienced before. "The only time it hurts is if it hurts either of my daughters."

"Do they ever ask you about it?"

"Not Caroline. Cassidy is the blunt one as you may have noticed. She informed me not long ago to never bother with, and I quote, 'such losers'."

Andrea laughed, and it brought the light to her eyes and this in turn took Miranda's breath away. How would she be able to deal with having that light directed at her here in her own home? At _Runway_ , she had the distraction of carrying out her work and the presence of others. Here, with just the two of them, such smiles, and such radiant eyes might become her undoing. Straightening her back, Miranda glanced at her watch. "It's getting late and I should work on The Book."

"Oh, of course. Don't let me keep you—" Andrea rose so fast she nearly tripped.

Miranda reached out without thinking and grabbed her by the lapels of her shirt. "Careful."

"Geez, you'd think I'd be used to these heels after so long." Andrea sighed. "I think I must be a hopeless case in your eyes. I mean, sure I can put together a decent ensemble and not totally embarrass you, but I'm never quite sure, you know?"

"You can never embarrass me, Andrea." Suddenly so eager to reassure Andrea, Miranda didn't realize how it might sound.

"Really? Oh, I bet I could. What if you saw me in my old, formerly pink sweatpants, or worse, in my favorite sleep t-shirt with more holes than fabric?"

Oh, God, my heart. Miranda tried to harness her rampaging imagination that sent images of a semi-nude Andrea in a deplorable, yet so very sexy, t-shirt through her brain. "I'm afraid I can't offer you any such sleepwear tonight. I hope some of my new ones will do. As for if I happened upon you in your favorite t-shirt? I wouldn't be embarrassed, but I'd rather you didn't come to work like that."

"I bet. Don't worry. I promise to stick to the dress code." Andrea tugged at her fingers. "Is there anything I can do to assist you? If not, just point me toward where I'm supposed to sleep and I'll get out of your hair."

"I didn't know you were in my hair, but since you ask, yes, you could help me by going over the emails on my laptop perhaps? You don't have to; it's not an order." Miranda was mesmerized by Andrea's restless fingers, nearly mimicking the jerking movements herself.

"Oh, I'd be happy to help." Another blinding smile.

Miranda motioned for Andrea to follow her upstairs to her study, grabbing The Book when she passed it. She handed her the laptop and motioned for Andrea to take the couch. She sat down at the other end of it and opened The Book. They worked for an hour, side by side, and Miranda was engrossed in making notes on one of the post-its when Andrea suddenly gasped.

"Something the matter?" Miranda looked up over her reading glasses. Andrea stared at the screen with huge eyes.

"Um. Eh. I…I didn't mean to. I wasn't aware that you had your private email showing up in the same inbox. I—eh, it took me a few sentences to realize this wasn't a business mail." She was blushing profusely now.

"Calm down. What on earth could my emails possibly say to make you blush like that?" Miranda flicked her fingers at Andrea, showing she wanted to look for herself.

"Oh, God," Andrea groaned.

Miranda took the laptop and glanced at the text in the open email. It was from the twins.

We're in the Hamptons now and we're so curious how you're doing. Did the plan work? Is Andy there with you? Have you noticed now how much she adores you? Don't scare her away now. She really does love you, Mom.

The email went on to complain about their father's wife, but Miranda didn't continue reading. She could hardly breathe. Her fearless girls, so set on bringing Andrea into their midst. Were they exaggerating, or simply very perceptive? She glanced up at Andrea who looked close to panicking.

"I'm so sorry, Miranda," Andrea whispered, her voice once again tear-filled. "Talk about proving how easily I could embarrass you. I think it's best if I go home after all. There's no way you could—"

"Andrea. Stop talking." Miranda placed the laptop on the coffee table. "Don't panic. Breathe."

"But—"

"Shh." Miranda put tThe Book down on top of the closed laptop. "My girls are blunt to a fault. They also care a lot about you. In fact, so much that they're exaggerating in order for me to keep you here."

"Why would what they wrote make you keep me here?" Now Andrea looked utterly confused. "They said—they said—"

"They said you really do love me. I'm fully aware they can't know how you feel, Andrea." Miranda slid closer to the trembling young woman. "Easy now."

"You're not mad?"

"Not in the least." Miranda couldn't resist combing through Andrea's bangs with her fingers.

"What if they were right on the money?"

Miranda forced back a whimper before it passed her lips. "Yes?"

"What if the twins are right?"

"Don't talk like that if you're just speaking hypothetically," Miranda whispered. "Don't be cruel."

Andrea's eyes grew bigger. "I would never. I would never be cruel. Miranda, what do you mean?" She cupped Miranda's shoulders, her hands so warm, they scorched her through her blouse.

"You—said, what if the twins were right? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh!" Andrea pulled Miranda toward her and buried her head in her hair. "I do love you. I can't help it. I'm sorry."

Miranda closed her eyes so hard, she saw a multitude of colors on the inside of her eyelids. What was this impossible girl saying? Was she crazy? "How can you love me?" she murmured. "I'm not easy to either deal with or love. I have two sets of divorce papers to prove it."

"I love you. I have for months." Andrea pulled back a little and looked at Miranda through tears. "Are you upset?"

"About you loving me? No. About the possibility of you deciding that you're making a huge mistake, yes."

Andrea blinked. "Why would I be making a mistake?" She truly looked baffled.

"Because I'm…well, you know what I'm like. Hard to please. Difficult to deal with. Everything my monikers clearly state."

"That's true sometimes. I see more though." Andrea smiled carefully now. "I see you with your girls. More than once I've seen you take time to sign autographs and talk to young readers in the street when the paparazzi weren't there. I know how much you contribute to charity to the dollar and never take credit for it. This, however, has nothing to do with how much I care for you. You took up residence in my heart and stayed. The fact that you're stunningly beautiful and super-hot doesn't hurt either."

Miranda felt her cheeks warm. "Super-hot?" That was unexpected. Yes, she pulled off haute couture well and knew how to apply makeup to look the part. "You realize that most of that 'hotness' comes from Lancôme, Clinique, and MAC, don't you?"

"Miranda, you forget I have seen you without makeup several times. One of those times with eyes swollen from crying, which rarely is a good look for anyone. Just look at me now. I'm a mess and I'm sure I'm wearing my eyeliner and mascara on my chin."

"Hardly." Miranda sighed. "So you're saying that you find the side of me that my former husband called 'hopelessly frumpy' attractive?" Shaking her head, she was relieved when Andrea took a firmer grip of her and held her closer.

"Frumpy? You?" Andrea's eyebrows rose. "Was that Stephen? What's his problem apart from no decorum, poor manners and eyesight? God, you shouldn't pay any attention to him. If he is drawn to the type of women he's been flaunting on Page Six, his taste leaves a lot to be desired."

Miranda knew a lie when she heard one and Andrea was being honest. Stephen's words of farewell when they signed the divorce papers and it turned out he wasn't getting a cent from her, was that he could only find her attractive while intoxicated, which made his alcoholism her fault. She knew this was beyond ridiculous, but it still stung. "You are very young, Andrea. I know we love who we love, but you deserve someone younger, someone better suited, than me."

"Don't allow your fear to make you sound condescending, please." Andrea stroked Miranda's lower lip with her thumb. "If you don't love me, I can learn to deal with that. If you care for me and try to be 'noble' and hurt me in the process…well, I'm sure you see how hurtful that would be."

"I do care." Pushing the fingers of both hands into Andrea's hair, Miranda knew she'd reached a fork in the road. "I do love you."

"W-what?" Andrea seemed frozen for a few moments and then pulled Miranda close to her and kissed her.

Something was humming in her brain and burning in her belly. Miranda parted her lips and let Andrea's tongue in. Strong arms held her securely while Andrea devoured her. There were no other words for how this passionate young woman claimed her mouth. Miranda was content to follow Andrea's lead, for now, and allowed her tongue to participate in the dance.

"So stunning," Andrea murmured against Miranda's lips. "So hot."

"Andrea…" Miranda bit gently into Andrea's lower lip, tugging at it and then licked along it. "You're the beautiful one. Nobody has ever come close."

"Sweet-talker."

"Just stating the facts as I see them." Miranda had never experienced such heat in her belly. The sight of Andrea, flushed with arousal and with her eyes radiating such affection and love, rendered her so weak at the knees that rising from the couch seemed impossible.

"I feel like I'm dreaming," Andrea said and slid her fingertips down Miranda's cheek. "I can hardly believe that this is …real." She kept moving her hand down until it hovered just above Miranda's right breast. "I'm going to sound like a total perv now. Do you have any idea how many times I've high fived myself for glimpsing your skin when you've worn low cut tops?" Shaking her head, Andrea looked apologetic. "Hardly appropriate, but what's a girl to do when she thinks it's hopeless?"

The idea of Andrea enjoying the odd glimpse of her skin was so arousing Miranda had to clench the muscles in her thigh not to whimper. "You're not the only one. I've enjoyed your foray into dressing better…and all those short skirts." Miranda smirked. "I have occasionally indulged in fantasies of how you could use those long legs."

Andrea moaned. "Oh, God, I've wrapped my legs around you so many times in my dreams. I've held you so close."

"So you fantasize about me?" Miranda leaned back against the backrest and took Andrea with her, holding her tight. "Won't you tell me?"

"Oh, I can't do that! I've got a vivid imagination when it comes to you and since I never thought I stood a chance with you, I allowed myself to go a little crazy."

Intrigued now, and a little bit nervous, Miranda kissed Andrea again. She slipped her tongue between Andrea's lips, tasting her. This was right. Not sure how she knew it, Miranda was certain this was love. Not only sexual attraction, even if that was skyrocketing right now, but also an overwhelming desire to protect this sensitive creature. She also felt these emotions reciprocated by Andrea. Yes, Andrea was soft hearted and sensitive, but she was also fiercely loyal. She could picture Andrea coming to her rescue by the car and then being there for her twins, caring for them as well. Not sure how, these emotions, so evident in Andrea, pushed Miranda further into the state of sweet arousal. "Tell me what you fantasize about. Please, trust me, darling."

Andrea pushed her face against Miranda's neck and inhaled deeply. "But you might think I'm totally sleazy or something."

"Don't be ridiculous. What if I promise to reciprocate? Or…" Miranda pressed her lips to Andrea's hair, "I could fulfill one, or more, of your fantasies."

"Holy shit." Andrea slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry."

Chuckling now, Miranda tucked the blushing young woman under her chin. "So, come on. Tell me." She pushed her hand under Andrea's shirt and placed it on the velvety skin of her stomach. She turned off the reading lamp next to the couch. The only light in the study came from the desktop lamp and a couple of mood lights in the bookshelves covering two walls. She hoped the intimate setting would make it easier for Andrea to relax, to share.

"You might regret this," Andrea murmured against Miranda's neck. "I have a vivid imagination."

"Keep going." The idea of being the inspiration for Andrea's vivid imagination sent a flood of moisture to pool between her legs. Miranda curled her toes and rubbed Andrea's stomach in soft circles. Her palm tingled where she touched the warm skin.

"Just last week, when you came to work in that severe pinstripe jacket over the low-cut green top, I went home all dazed and with that image of you on my retina." Andrea squirmed in Miranda's arms and pressed her lips against the pulse on her neck. "I went to bed thinking of you, of how you'd looked so sexy and beautiful, and pretended that you'd come home with me for some unfathomable reason."

"So I'm in your apartment. Sounds adventurous. Go on."

"You were agitated and reluctant, so I needed to persuade you. I pushed at your coat to remove it, but you kept saying that you had to go."

 _Silly me._ Miranda nuzzled Andrea's hair.

"You tried to resist, but eventually I threw your coat on a chair and started pulling you to the bedroom. I placed you facing my dresser with the large mirror above it. Standing behind you, I slid your jacket down your arms, trapping them for a moment as I kissed that flawless skin of yours over and over. I pushed down the shoulder straps because I didn't want anything between my lips and your skin." Andrea kissed the pulse point again, this time nibbling it gently with her teeth. "You moaned, but still gave me that withering glare of yours in the mirror. I started pushing up your skirt, bunching it around your waist."

Miranda gasped and flipped open the button in Andrea's pants. She pulled down the zipper and slipped her hand inside. "Keep talking," she murmured as she held her hand still, waiting.

"Oh, fuck." Andrea swallowed hard. "Um. I pushed your panties down to your knees and this made you tremble. Would that make you tremble, Miranda?"

"Can't you tell?" Miranda pushed her unsteady fingers further down into Andrea's pants. "You take my breath away."

"I do?" Moaning, Andrea arched into Miranda's touch, clearly seeking more. "I'm not breathing all that well either."

"Go on. Tell me what you did next."

"Mm. I pushed your top down below your breasts. You weren't wearing a bra so this gave me…oh, God…complete access." Andrea was breathing faster now and squirming under Miranda's still hand. "Please."

"Yes? And then?" Miranda had to persuade herself to not push her fingers fully in between Andrea's legs. Not yet.

"I kept one arm around you and caressed your beautiful breasts and the other…"

"The other…" Miranda cupped Andrea through her lace panties. "You used your other hand like this?" She breathed the words against Andrea's hair, inhaling her soft, mild scent. Slowly, she moved her fingers in slow circles, making Andrea sob.

"Yes. Yes, just like that. God, Miranda." Andrea's hips rose off the couch and pressed against Miranda's hand. "I touched you, caressed you, and the whole time, you looked into my eyes, and now your expression had changed. You were still upset, but not angry or annoyed, just…dazed."

Miranda could see the scenario Andrea had imagined so clearly. The idea of having the young woman press her up against a dresser and make her watch herself come undone in the mirror, was indeed overwhelming. "Did you—did you go inside?"

"Oh, yes."

"Then by all means." Miranda pushed down Andrea's pants and underwear enough to be able to touch her. Amazed at how wet Andrea was, she cautiously dipped her fingers in between her soaked folds. Her own sex clenched in sympathy when Andrea arched again.

"M-Miranda. It burns. It burns so much." Andrea kicked off her pants completely and then the lace briefs as well. She startled Miranda by pushing her aside, but then she turned quickly, fire in her eyes, and straddled Miranda's legs.

Cupping Miranda's cheeks, she kissed her, deep and with so much emotion behind it, Miranda whimpered into Andrea's mouth. She needed to see more of her lover. Lover. Not about to wait, Miranda unbuttoned Andrea's shirt and pulled it down her arms. Andrea in turn pushed it off and threw it on the floor. She reached behind her and unfastened her bra, letting it fall onto her arms.

"Oh, my." Miranda stared hungrily at the hard, wine red nipples. Her heart thundered in her chest and her mouth, which had been so dry only moments ago, was now watering at the sight. Reverently, she cupped the soft breasts and ran her thumbs across the nipples. She knew she had never heard a sound like the one Andrea made when she repeated the caress. Sounding like a trapped animal, Andrea pushed her own hand in between her legs.

"I need…to come," she sobbed. "Miranda, I'm about to explode."

"Give that to me." Miranda pulled Andrea's hand from her body and lifted it to her lips. She saw the fingers glisten and opened her mouth greedily and sucked them inside. The taste of Andrea was like nothing Miranda had ever experienced before. She knew she wouldn't be able to wait very long to press her lips to where there was more. Shifting, she tipped a surprised Andrea over sideways and stood. Taking off her clothes with her usual efficiency, Miranda didn't take her gaze off Andrea's eyes. The more of her skin she revealed, the heavier Andrea's eyelids became. Soon they were both on equal footing when it came to their state of undress.

Andrea spread her legs and reached out her arms for her. Miranda moved in between them and knew that nothing could ever have prepared her for what it would feel like to be skin on skin with Andrea. So hot, so arousing, and so incredibly tender. Miranda hid her face against Andrea's neck, but realized that she should've known better. Of course Andrea felt her tears.

"Miranda? Are you all right?"

"I am. I'm just…overwhelmed."

"Is it too much…too fast?"

"No. Not enough, and too dawdling." Miranda moved against Andrea, pressing a hand in between them. "I'm going to go inside now, darling."

"Oh, yes. Please." Andrea hooked one leg over the backrest and let the other fall onto the floor.

As Miranda pushed two fingers into Andrea, gently, but without hesitation, she could tell her lover was wet halfway down her thighs. She curled her fingers and moved them in slow, decisive circles. Andrea called out and arched, her body convulsing in long shudders. "Yes. Oh, yes, yes, yes. Ah!"

Miranda felt her fingers being squeezed hard as Andrea's body contracted around them. Unable to take her eyes off the beautiful face before her, Miranda kept up the caress, but softened it to not overstimulate the swollen tissues. "There." She pressed her lips against Andrea's sweaty forehead. "Was that good?"

"G-good?" Andrea blinked, looking confused for a moment. Perhaps she thought for a moment that this was one of her fantasies and was pulled back into reality with a thud? "More like mind-blowing."

"Mind-blowing words for me." Miranda kissed Andrea's lips gently.

"And you…you are wet!" Andrea smiled broadly, clearly fast at recuperating as she pushed several fingers in between Miranda's folds. "Soaked. Drenched. Dripping, even."

"Yes. Well." Miranda rolled on her side and now it was her time to hide her face against Andrea's neck. There was no way she'd be able to sustain any sort of scrutiny when Andrea pushed her toward an orgasm that was very close.

"Oh, Miranda, don't hide." Andrea shifted and managed to reverse their position with herself now on top. "Let me see you, please. I need to. I need to know this is real."

"No." Miranda turned her head into the backrest cushion.

"Pretty please?" The words alone didn't reach Miranda, but the slight tremor in Andrea's voice did.

She turned her head slowly and at the same time, Andrea pushed her knee in between Miranda's legs, parting her effectively.

"Are you close?" Andrea looked carefully at her.

"Very."

"Okay." Scooting down, Andrea aligned her face with Miranda's sex and that's when Miranda knew there would be no escape. She couldn't hide her emotions, or her reactions, when Andrea pressed her mouth against her slick folds. Parting them with gentle fingers, Andrea licked her in long, languid stroke with her tongue. "Mm. You taste so good."

Miranda shuddered. That was a first. None of her former lovers had ever spoken during this particular act, let alone seemed to like it. Andrea obviously enjoyed it, judging from her happy humming and the way she kept an even pace as if they had all the time in the world. Miranda knew this was not correct as the beginning of a monumental orgasm was stirring and she would soon lose the last remnants of her dignity.

"Andrea…" Miranda whispered huskily. "Oh, God, Andrea. Don't stop. Don't…stop. Don't…ah!" She cried out loudly, arched into Andrea's mouth, and then covered her face with both hands as a new cry erupted, and then yet another, as her inside was pierced by pure lava.

"Shh. I have you." Andrea pushed up along Miranda's body and hugged her close. "I have you, Miranda. She rocked Miranda gently and pushed her by now totally disheveled hair from her eyes. Her hands were so gentle—and so sticky—and every caress spoke of love.

"You do seem to 'have me' in more ways than one," Miranda said quietly. She brushed over Andrea's right eyebrow with her thumb. "And you 'had me' quite well, it seems."

"Likewise." Andrea glowed. "I hope we didn't ruin your couch."

"I don't care."

"Honestly? Me either. I was just being polite." Andrea giggled.

"Should've known." Miranda couldn't resist returning the smile. How long had it been since her face had hurt from smiling too broadly? She couldn't even remember. "That said, I think we should go up one more flight of stairs where I have a very lovely bed."

"Now you tell me." Andrea winked and slowly sat up. "Do you perhaps have a bathroom too, with a shower with room for two?"

"I do." Miranda sat up as well. She ought to have been more self-conscious in her state of undress and with hair and makeup in complete disarray, no doubt, but she wasn't. Perhaps it was the love that radiated from Andrea, or the complete openness with which her lover carried herself. Andrea regarded her with such sincerity, it was impossible to read something ulterior into anything she said or did.

Miranda checked the time. 2.30 AM. Slowly turning her head back to face Andrea, Miranda caught the young woman looking back at her with such unadulterated hunger. She suddenly found it hard to breathe and nearly impossible to swallow. She pressed a smoldering kiss on Andrea's lips and then pulled back enough to look into her eyes. "Happy Thanksgiving, Andrea."

"Thankful for anything or anyone in particular?" Andrea tilted her head.

Miranda cupped Andrea's chin and smiled through errant tears.

"My girls. I'm thankful for my girls in all sorts of ways— and especially how they opened my eyes regarding you."

###################

THE END


End file.
